Fight Back
by NefariaBlack
Summary: True to her Weasley nature, Ginny decides to fight back opression with a prank. One shot, written for several prompts


_A small one shot, set during DH. Written for a bunch of prompts, all at the end. Let me know what you think ;)_

* * *

 **Fight Back**

It was only the second week of school this year, but things had been so bleak that Ginny had decided Hogwarts needed a cheering up. Taking the cue from her brothers, she had decided on a harmless prank in order to kick off hostilities. She had been fancying the idea for a while now, but this was the perfect excuse.

The Carrows were enjoying their new little powers way too much already. The number of students displaying bruises and injuries had risen tremendously, and Madam Pomfrey had been reduced to a constant state of worry, since she wasn't allowed to tend the majority of them.

So she was cautiously making her path to the Room of Requirement. Her satchel was full of paper sheets, smuggled into Hogwarts via her trunk at the beginning of term. Hermione had been thoroughly puzzled by her strange request, but decided to not ask questions to which she may not like the answer.

She smiled when she saw Luna, waving at her from the bottom of the stairs. She wore a dress of vivid blue, knee-high socks with stripes of blue and orange, and a yellow scarf. She stopped waving and let her silvery eyes wonder up to the ceiling, with that aloof vibe that turned out to be very helpful this year. They headed up the stairs, ready to spend the Saturday morning out of everyone's view. There were no classes, so the students were allowed some freedom in the castle, as long as they remained unnoticed.

Luna stood watch at the end of the corridor, while Ginny paced past the empty wall until the door appeared and they went past it together.

"What's the plan then, Ginny?"

"Ever been to the Ministry, Luna?" The other witch nodded, so she continued, "Remember those memos flying around, the paper airplanes? We are making a bunch of them and setting them loose in the hallways."

Luna giggled, but nodded in earnest, "I'm in. Show me how."

The girls sat down on the fluffy rug the room had provided, legs crossed, looking at the pile of paper. Luna was the first to grab a sheet of paper, playing with it on her hands. Ginny followed, allowing her fingers to start drawing shapes no one else could see. It was so much softer than parchment, but it smelled so clean, so clinical. It didn't smell like Hermione's Muggle books, it smelled empty.

"Okay, Hermione showed me how to do this, but I haven't had much practice, so pay attention," Ginny raised her bright-brown eyes to her puzzled friend, "yes, I know, we could use magic. But this will be funnier and we'll have an excuse to stay in here longer."

"Fair enough. I used to build traps for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with my father when I was little. His hands were too big to bait the traps, so my mother and I did it." She shrugged her shoulders, as if baiting traps for Snorkacks was enough of a justification for them making paper airplanes by hand.

Luna followed Ginny's hands and fingers as she made the first airplane, trying to commit the details to memory before attempting her own first airplane. Ginny's was slightly crooked in the end, and when she charmed it, it flew sideways. But since chaos was their ultimate goal, airplanes with abnormal flight patterns were welcomed.

Both girls focused on the paper they were folding, trying to not make the planes too croocked. At some point, after about a dozen airplanes each, Ginny decided that recreation was all well and good, but this morning needed spicing up.

"All right, we have the hang of this. How about a race?"

"Just let me pull up my hair, Gin," Luna said with a grin, "and you're in for a take down."

Luna caught her hair with both her hands, piling it and twisting it atop her head in a messy, half-done bun, before getting her wand and shoving it in the bun, haphazardly holding it together.

"That's not going to last…" Ginny mused through a giggle.

"I'm not done yet," Luna replied with a smirk. Then she proceeded to retrieve her scarf and wrap it around her hairdo. She was then the perfect picture of the whimsical artist. Ginny quickly gathered her ginger hair into a high ponytail.

"Ready now?"

There was no answer to her question. Luna dove straight in for another sheet of paper and started folding away. The girls focused on making as many planes as fast as they could, quickly going through the stack of paper. By the end, they were completely oblivious to each other's movements, making one airplane after the other, listening only to the ruffle of paper.

"I'm done," chimed Luna happily, tossing the last of her paper airplanes to the top of the pile, where it landed, swiftly followed by Ginny's last one, which knocked it off the top.

Ginny got up and started charming the airplanes. Luna watched them take to the air, before removing her scarf from her head, so that she could get her wand and help.

When all of the airplanes were in flying shape, Ginny giggled her way to the door, taking a peek to make sure the corridor was empty.

"No Carrows, no Snape, no Prefects. It's almost lunch time, people should be gathering in the Great Hall. I reckon we should let them go."

"And we just walk out like nothing happened?"

"What did you think we were going to do? Run? Come on," Ginny gave her a wicked smile, "we'll act like we don't know what's going on, just like everyone else."

She let the door wide open then, and both witches saw the dozens and dozens of airplanes fly out their favourite room and spread out through the castle. With a mischievous wink, Ginny held the other girl's hand and leaded her into the mayhem they had unleashed.

* * *

 _Prompts and Challenges:_

 _Pokemon Challenge: Pokeball – Room of Requirement; Zubat - Word: Vivid; Restriction: No male characters; Action: making paper airplanes_

 _Geek Pride Stand 2 TV Shows Teen Wolf: (dialogue) "What did you think we were going to do? Run?"_

 _Geek Pride Stand 3 Mangas/Animes Yuri On Ice: (plot point) participating in a competition_

 _Geek Pride Stand 4 Goodies Fanart: (word set) drawing, recreation, artist_

 _365 Prompts Challenge – 349 Word: Harmless_


End file.
